Obsession
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Rae Dawson is in a happy relationship with John Cena. It seems that nothing can break there bond. What happens when John's biggest fan who just happens to be WWE's newest Diva won't take no for an answer
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine Dawson was twenty-six years old. Everyone called her Rae for short. She had brown eyes and brown hair down to the middle her back. For the past year she'd been dating John Cena. They were happy and in love. Lorraine had been in the WWE for two years before she started dating John but he was married at the time. Lorranie lived in Miami. She had two days off and she'd already been home for one of them. She was sitting on the couch when the door opened.

"Rae." John said.

"John, what are you doing here?" She said as she stood up greet him.

"I just couldn't spend one more day away from you." They kissed.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me to." They kissed again. They went upstairs to the bedroom and got on the bed. She took off his shirt. He started unbuttoning hers. She slipped out of it once it was unbuttoned. John undid her bra. He slowly started kissing her down her body. Stopping at the center of her chest. "Ohhh." She moaned. After a few minutes he came back up to her mouth. They laid down and took off each others jeans. After kissing for a few minutes he slipped inside her. They started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Rae, baby I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you to, ohhh."

Afterwards they were laying there.

"So that's what you came for, huh?" She said looking up at him and smiling.

"No, but that was really nice."

"Yes it was."

"I really missed you."

"I missed you to." "I love it when you surprise me like this."

"I know." "That's why I did it."

"I love you, John."

"I love you to, Lorraine." John was the only person she let call her that. They kissed.

The next night they were at the arena in Texas. John saw a tall, blonde haired woman who looked lost. He recognized her as the winner of NXT. He went up to her.

"Excuse me can I help you find something?" He asked.

"Yes the Divas Locker Room I'm lost."

"It's down the hall to your left."

"Thank you, John."

"You know me?"

"Yes, I've been a big fan of yours for years."

"Well thank you."

"I'm Misty Phillips."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "I don't normally do this but would you like to go get a coffee after the show."

"Thank you but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Rae and AJ were in the Divas Locker Room.

"John came to my house to surprise me yesterday." Rae said.

"Aw that's so sweet."

"Yeah." "The sex was pretty amazing to."

"Really?"

"You have no idea."

Misty came in.

"Good I found it." She said.

"Hi I'm Lorraine but everyone calls me Rae." Rae said. "This is AJ."

"Hi I'm Misty Phillips."

"Oh right." "You won NXT."

"Yeah."

"You'll like it here." "Most of the people are really nice."

"Yeah I just met John Cena." "He seemed really nice."

"He is." "He's my boyfriend."

"I've been a fan of his since I was a kid."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Well it was nice meeting you." "I'll see you around." "I'm gonna go see John for a little while."

"Nice meeting you to Rae."

Rae went to John's locker room.

"Hi honey." He said.

"Hi." She went over to him. They kissed.

"How's your night been?"

"Fine." "I heard you met the new girl." "She seems pretty nice."

"Yeah." "Before she knew I was seeing someone she asked me out."

"She did?"

"Just for coffee."

"Well who could blame her you are pretty sexy."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "Maybe we could all have lunch together and get to know her better."

"Ok."

After the show Misty went back to her hotel room.

She laid on the bed smiling.

_"Soon." "Soon John Cena will finally be mine."_ She thought.

**There's the first chapter please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed Lorraine and Misty were quickly becoming friends. Lorraine didn't know that the only reason Misty wanted to be her friend was to get closer to John. Lorraine was in the hotel gym on the treadmill. Misty got on the one next to hers.

"Hi." Lorraine said.

"Hi Rae."

"How are you today?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"I'm good." "So, you've been here for a few weeks now." "What do you think?"

"I love it."

"Takes you over quick doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I really don't know that much about you." "Where are you from?"

"Minnesota." "My mom and dad own a bakery there."

"Have you always lived in Minnesota?"

"Yeah born and raised." "Where are you from?"

"Miami."

"So you don't live with John?"

"No we've never really talked about it."

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over a year." "We knew each other a few years before that but he was married." "It was a really messy divorce." "At first I was only there as a shoulder to cry on." "Eventually we ended up falling in love."

"That's so romantic."

"If you would've told me when I started here three years ago that I would be dating John, I would've said you're out of your mind."

"Weren't you attracted to him before you started going out?"

"Yeah I just didn't think he'd be attracted to me." "He told me you asked him out a couple weeks ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were seeing him then."

"It's ok, it was an honest mistake." "John and I were actually wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with us." "How's tomorrow for you?"

"Great." Lorraine stopped the treadmill. "Well I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next afternoon Misty met Lorraine and John for lunch.

"Hi Misty." Lorraine said.

"Hi Rae." "Hi John."

"Hi." John said. Lorraine looked at John.

"Honey I have to go to the bathroom." She said. "Will you order me a Coke?"

"Sure." Lorraine got up and went to the bathroom. "Do you like it here so far Misty?"

"Yeah." "It's great." "So far I've met great people." "Like Rae and you." "She told me the story of how you guys fell in love." "I thought it was so sweet."

"Yeah she was my rock through it all." "She means everything to me."

"I can tell." "I wanted to apologize again for a couple weeks ago." "I'm sorry."

"You mean when you asked me out?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok don't worry about it."

"Still it would've been fun."

"What?"

"John, I'm kidding." She laughed.

"Oh."

"You should've seen the look on your face."

"You got me."

Later that night they were all at the arena. Lorraine was in the Divas Locker Room about to go out for her match.

"Good luck." Misty said.

"Thanks." She left.

As soon as she left Misty got into her locker and took her eyes. She knew she didn't have much time. She drove to a hardware store. She walked to the desk.

"Hi I need keys copied." She said.

"How many?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Every one on this ring."

She made it back in ten minutes. Just as she shut Lorraine's locker she walked in.

"Hey." "Did you win?" Misty asked.

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

Two days later everyone had a few days off. Lorraine was at John's house. It was nighttime. John was out running errands. Lorraine had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was still wet. She put on a t-shirt. John walked in. Lorraine jumped.

"Jesus, you scared me." She said.

"I'm sorry." He smirked at her.

"What?"

"You look really sexy."

"I just got out of the shower."

"Come here."

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you."

"That's three words but it'll do." "So." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Do you want me?"

"Uh-huh." They kissed and laid back on the bed.

Afterward John took a shower. He came out and laid down next to Lorraine.

"Rae, the condom broke." He said.

"Uh-oh."

"Maybe that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"What are you saying?" "You wanna have a baby?"

"If just saying if we do it'd be a nice surprise." "I was thinking Lorraine." "I want you to move in with me."

"Ok." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Misty was sitting at home watching The Marine.

_"Soon I'll mean everything to you, John." "We're gonna be so happy together."_ She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. Lorraine was finally moving in with John. They'd been so busy they hadn't had the time. They were bringing in the last of the boxes.

"It's gonna take forever to unpack all my stuff." Lorraine said.

"Yeah but at least got it here." "Let's take a break." They sat down on the couch. "I got you a little welcome home present."

"You did?"

"Yeah." John moved a couch pillow and pull out a brown teddy bear. It was holding a heart that said, "I love you" on it.

"Aw." "Thank you honey." "I love it."

"You're welcome." They kissed. He put his arm around her. "I'm so glad you live here now."

"Me to."

"You know if it hadn't of been for you, I don't know what would've happened to me during the whole divorce thing."

"Well you seemed like you needed a friend."

"I did." "Now my best friend is also the woman I love more then anything in the world."

"I love you to." "Honey what do you wanna do for you're birthday next month?"

"Nothing."

"We have to do something."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Ok." "How about this?" "We go back to our hotel room, order a bottle of champagne and get in bed."

"We can do that."

"Good." "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to dinner."

"Dinner?" "We have to unpack."

"We can do that later."

"Alright."

As soon as they left Misty came up to the door. She'd parked her car three blocks away. She had on a pair on rubber gloves. She used one of the keys she copied to get in. She went upstairs. She went into the bathroom. John's cologne was sitting on the sink. She sprayed some in the air and sniffed it. She went into Lorraine and John's bedroom. She laid down on the bed. She fell asleep.

She woke up when she heard the front door close. She heard Lorraine and John coming up the stairs. She was panicking. She quickly went into the closet and shut the door. A few seconds later they came into the bedroom. Misty could see them through the tiny slits in the door. They were kissing.

"We really should unpack those boxes." She mumbled against his lips.

"Really?" "I can think of something better to do."

"Really what?"

"Lay down and I'll show you." He took off her shirt.

For the next three hours Misty watched them. At first she was angry. Then she imagined it was her he was with and not Lorraine. After she made sure they were asleep she snuck out.

The next day everyone was in New Jersey at the hotel. John was at an autograph signing. Lorraine was bored. She knocked on Misty door. Misty answered.

"Hi Rae." She said.

"Hi." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to a restaurant. They were sitting down at a table.

"So did you get all moved in with John?" She asked.

"I still have a few things to unpack but yeah." "I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for him next month." "Wanna come?"

"I'd love to."

"Great."

"Does John like surprises?"

"Not really but he'll like this one." "He wants it to be just me, him and a bottle of champagne of his birthday." "Which it will be after the party."

Later that night Misty was in the Divas Locker Room alone. She took Lorraine's cell phone out of her bag. She looked through her contacts and copied John's number into her phone. She went to catering. She smiled when she saw John standing there. She went up to him.

"Hi John." She said. He turned around.

"Hi Misty."

"How are you?"

"Good." "How about you?"

"I'm great."

"Rae told me you guys had lunch together today."

"Yeah." "She's a good friend."

"I gotta go get ready for my match."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

After the show Misty went back to her hotel room. She was sitting on the couch smiling.

"_Next month John." "Next month I'm gonna give you a birthday present you'll never forget."_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed. John's surprise party was tonight. Lorraine was so excited. She couldn't wait to see the look on John's face. She set the alarm and got up before John. She called room service and ordered John's favorite breakfast. As she was waiting for room service to arrive, she looked at John who was still sleeping peacefully and smiled. She still couldn't believe that just being friendly led her to be with the man she loved more then anything.

**Flashback**

_Lorraine was walking down the hall at the arena. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something down another hallway. She went down it. It was John sitting on a crate with his head down._

_"John." Went he looked up he had really sad look on his face._

_"Hi Rae." He said depressed._

_"Hi what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." "Stuff." "I don't wanna bore you with my problems." She sat next to him._

_"No really." "I don't mind."_

_"Alright." "My wife and I are getting a divorce."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_

_"I don't know why I'm so bummed." "I'm the one who filed the papers." "I should be happy."_

_"Well I've never been married but I have dated my share of jerks." "From that experience I can tell you it does get easier."_

_"Thanks."_

_"If you ever need to talk I'm here."_

**End Of Flashback**

There was a knock at the door. It was the room service Lorraine had ordered. She got it all ready.

"John." "John." "Wake up baby." He opened his eyes. "You don't want your breakfast to get cold."

"My breakfast?" He said sitting up.

"Yes I ordered you your favorite breakfast."

"Baby, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did it's your birthday." She gave him his food on a tray. Then got hers and sat next to him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Rae." They kissed.

"You're welcome."

After they finished there breakfast Lorraine got up and got something out of her bag. She got back in bed.

"Here John."

"Lorraine what did I tell you not to do?"

"Buy you a present."

"Right and what's that?"

"A present." "You're gonna love it." "Just open it."

"Ok." He took the lid off the box. It was a very expensive silver Rolex watch. "Rae this is a Rolex."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it but you shouldn't have."

"You deserve it."

"Thank you."

"Hey what do you say after the show we go to that bar we like and have a drink?" "Then we'll come back here order that champagne and get in bed."

"We can do that." "I was thinking though since we're already in bed." He kissed her. "How about we get started on tonight a little early?"

"No." "You have to wait."

"I don't want to."

"Tough."

"Lorraine, I love you."

"I love you to but you're still waiting for tonight." "It'll be worth it." She kissed him. "I promise.

"Ok."

Later that night Lorraine was in the Divas Locker Room.

"So does John suspect anything?" Misty asked

"Not a thing."

"This is gonna be fun."

"Yeah."

After the show they went to the bar. Everyone popped and yelled surprise. John turned to Lorraine and hugged her.

"Happy birthday honey." She said.

"Thank you." "Of course you know this means your in big trouble when we get back to the hotel?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ooh, sounds like fun."

Misty came up to them.

"Happy birthday John." She said.

"Thank you." "I'm glad you could make it."

Two hours later Misty went up to the bar and got two beers. She went into a dark corner and poured a clear liquid into one of them. She went up to Lorraine.

"Need another beer." She asked.

"Yeah thanks." Misty handed her the one poured the liquid in.

A half hour later Lorraine was in the bathroom throwing up.

"Rae are you ok?" AJ asked.

"No." "I wanna go to the hotel."

"I'll give you a ride."

"Ok let me just go find John and tell him I'm leaving."

She went back out to the bar and found John.

"John." She said. He turned around.

"What's wrong Rae?"

"I'm sick I'm gonna go back to the hotel."

"Ok let's go."

"No stay." "You're having fun." "AJ's gonna give me a ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Feel better baby I'll be there in a couple hours." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Three hours later John was walking to his car. He was pretty drunk but still felt like he could drive. He saw Misty stumbling to her car.

"Misty." She turned around.

"Hi John."

"Come on get in the car." "You shouldn't be driving."

"Ok."

They went back to the hotel. John helped her up to her room. He unlocked the door.

"Can you help me to my bed?" She asked. "I don't wanna fall down."

"Sure." She had her arms around neck. When he sat her down on the bed she kept her hands around his neck.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." She kissed him. He kissed her back. She undid his jeans. He broke the kiss. "Misty, we can't."

"Aren't you attracted to me, John?"

"I think you're beautiful but we can't." She put her hand down inside his jeans.

"It feels like you want to." She kissed him as she started moving her hands slowly in his jeans. He kissed her back.

"Hmmm." He moaned against her lips.

"I won't tell anybody, I promise." "Think of this as a private birthday present."

"Oh god." He moaned as she went faster. She took her hand out. They laid back on the bed. He took off her shirt. She took off his.

"Oh John." She moaned against his lips as they kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day John woke up. His head was pounding. He looked over next to him and saw Misty sleeping. Then it all came back to him that he'd slept with Misty last night. He felt so guilty about what he'd done. He got up and dressed. He didn't want to but he knew he had to wake up Misty so they could talk about what happened.

"Misty." He said. "Misty get up." She opened her eyes and sat up. "We need to talk."

"Ok." "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" "Are you kidding?" "I cheated on Rae last night with you." "She's supposed to be your friend." "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care." "I feel terrible about what happened." "We never should have done it."

"No we shouldn't have." "We need to forget it ever happened." "I don't want Rae knowing about this." "I never gave you a ride back here last night." "If Rae's awake when I go back to the room I'm gonna tell her I was to drunk to drive and I slept in my car in the bar parking lot."

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"I'm gonna go now." He left.

"I love you John." She said smiling.

John went back to his room. He looked in the bedroom and Lorraine was still sleeping. He took a shower. He was so ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe he cheated on Lorraine. After his shower he sat on the living room couch. He just kept thinking about last night and how wrong it was.

"Hi baby." Lorraine said walking out in her pajamas.

"Hi." "Come here." She sat on his lap." She was sitting sideways.

"What's wrong John?"

"Nothing." He kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate.

"Good morning to you to." "I didn't hear you come in last night."

"Well when I got here I knew you weren't feeling good." "I decided to sleep on the couch."

"Oh."

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"It must've been something I ate earlier that day."

"Yeah."

"I feel bad about last night though."

"Why?"

"Of all the nights to get sick I had to do it on your birthday."

"You couldn't help it."

"Did you have a good birthday at least?"

"Yeah."

"We didn't get to come back here so I could give you your other birthday present last night." She kissed him. "Wanna go in the bedroom?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. They stood up and went into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He looked at her.

"I love you so much, Lorraine."

"I love you to." They kissed.

Afterwards they fell asleep. Lorraine was awakened by a knock at the door. She got up and put on a bathrobe. She answered the door.

"Hi Misty." She said.

"Hi." "Can you take me to get my car?"

"Sure." "Where is it?"

"I left it at the bar last night."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Baby who's at the door?" John said coming out in his jeans.

"I'm gonna take Misty to get her car." She looked at Misty. "Just let me change my clothes then we'll go."

"Ok." Misty said. Lorraine went into the bedroom. Misty looked at John. "Hi."

"Hi." He said not making eye contact with her.

"Did you have fun at your party last night?"

"Yeah." Lorraine came back out. She looked at John.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Ok."

Lorraine and Misty were in the car.

"I wasn't interrupting when I showed up was I?" Misty asked.

"No we were already done." "We were sleeping." "How come you left your car at the bar?"

"I was way to crashed to drive last night."

"How did you get back to the hotel?"

"Someone gave me a ride."

"Who?"

"Some guy." "I don't know his name." She smirked.

"Oh so you and this guy." "Did anything happened?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"It was amazing." "The best I've ever had."

"I can relate that's how I feel whenever me and John have sex." "I think one of reason it's so great is because we love each other so much." "Are you gonna see this guy again?"

"He was gone when I woke up this morning." "I'll never forget it though."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Lorraine walked into the Divas Locker Room. There was a big bouquet of roses on the table. AJ and Misty were there.

"Rae you got flowers." AJ said. Lorraine opened the card. It read.

Not a single one of these roses are as beautiful as you. I love you. – John

"Aw." Lorraine said.

"From John?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." "I'll be right back."

Lorraine went to John's locker room. She went in. She was smiling. He was sitting in a chair.

"Hey." He said. She kissed him. "I guess you got the roses."

"Yes I did." "Thank you." "I love them."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you did something wrong."

"Funny Rae." She kissed him again.

A few nights later Lorraine and John were at home. They were asleep in bed. John's cell phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hi John." Misty said.

"Who is this?"

"It's Misty."

"Misty?" John got up went into the bathroom and shut the door. "How did you get my number?"

"That's not important." "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping." "What do you want?"

"I miss you."

"What?"

"Don't you miss me?"

"Misty, I'm with Rae." "I'm happy with her." "I love her." "What happened between us was a mistake." "Please, don't ever call me again." He hung up.

Misty was at her house laying in her bed.

_That's ok John. She thought. I know you love me. You just don't realize it yet. At least I have this until you do._ She hit play on her DVD player. It was of Misty and John having sex. _We'll always remember our first time._ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A little over a month had passed. Misty had been leaving John alone. He was glad she got the message. He still felt really guilty though. He thought about telling Lorraine the truth but was afraid of losing her. Lorraine and John were at the hotel. Lorraine was in the shower. John was sitting on the couch. There was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. It was Misty.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Is Rae here?"

"She's in the shower."

"Oh." "I brought back her shoes." She said holding up a pair of black high heels.

"I'll give them to her." He said taking them.

"Thanks." "How are you?"

"I'm fine." "I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye." He shut the door.

A few minutes later Lorraine was out of the shower and sat down next to John.

"Misty was here." He said. "She brought back your shoes."

"Oh yeah I let her borrow those last week." "I completely forgot about it."

"Rae when we have those three days off next week wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"I was thinking we could go to that one hotel." "You know which one I'm talking about."

"Yes I do the one in Boston." "Where you first told me you loved me." "The first time we had sex."

"I remember all of it very well."

"Me to."

"We can even get that same suite."

"Sounds good."

"No work, no fans." "Just you and me."

"Just curious." "What are we gonna do there?" She said smiling.

"Here I'll give you a little preview." They kissed. It was growing more passionate. Then Lorraine's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Misty." "Yes thanks for bringing them back."

The next night they were at the arena. Misty was in the Divas Locker Room with Lorraine.

"Do you have a match tonight Misty?" Lorraine asked.

"No."

"You haven't wrestled for two weeks."

"I guess there's not room on the schedule to book me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Misty, you know that I'm your friend right?"

"Yeah."

"You can talk to me if you need to."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Alright."

John was sitting in his locker room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." Misty said.

"Misty, is this you?"

"Yeah."

"I told you not to call me anymore."

"This time's different." "It's important." "We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"John please." She said starting to cry.

"Ok, ok, ok." "I'll come by after the show."

"Thank you." He hung up.

Lorraine and John went back to the hotel.

"I gotta go back down to the car." John said. "I left my cell phone charger there." "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

John went to Misty's room and knocked on the door.

"Hi." She said. He went in. "How are you?"

"I don't have much time." "I just came here to tell you to leave me alone."

"John I know you love Rae now but-

"No." "No but." "I love Rae, not you nothing's ever going to change that." "You mean nothing to me."

"That's not true I must mean something to you." "You made love to me."

"No I had sex with you." "There's a difference." "Wanna know why I had sex with you Misty?" "I was horny and you were there."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Listen to me Misty." "I don't love you." "I love Rae." "Stay away from me." "Stay away from Rae or I'm going to Vince." He was started walking towards the door.

"John." She started crying.

"Bye Misty."

"John you can't do this." He had his hand on the knob. "John, I'm pregnant." She said through her tears. He looked back at her in shock.

"You're what?"

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

John stood there in shock. He knew Misty couldn't have said what he thought she said.

"You're what?" He said.

"I'm pregnant John."

"No." He said as he walked back over to her.

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

"You wanna be in a relationship with me."

"Ok." "I'm lying?" She went into the bathroom and came back holding a positive pregnancy test. "So I'm lying?"

"How do you know it's mine?"

"I haven't been with anyone else."

"How do I know that test is real?" "It could be a fake."

"I would never do something like that." "So our baby means nothing to you huh?"

"I want proof."

"I just showed you the test."

"No, I want written proof from a doctor."

"I can't believe you don't trust me."

"Call me when you have your proof."

"If that's what it takes for you to believe me, fine." "I am pregnant John and the baby is yours."

"We'll see."

"Yeah we will." John left.

As he was walking back to his room he thought about Lorraine. He thought about if what Misty was telling him was true he would lose Lorraine forever.

**Flashback**

_Two months had passed since Lorraine had found John in the hall sitting by himself. They'd come really good friends since then. Every Friday they would have a movie night. John was in Lorraine's room. They were sitting on the couch._

_"That was a good movie." Lorraine said._

_"Yeah it was."_

_"Have you seen the remote?"_

_"Yeah it's right here."_

_"Can I see it?"_

_"If you can get it." He said holding it up smiling._

_"John." "Give me it." She reached for it. He leaned back. He was laying down. She was on top of him._

_"Ok." "Here." He said handing it to her._

_"Thank you." He lifted his head up and kissed her. She smiled. They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

John walked into the room.

"Did you find your charger?" Lorraine asked.

"What?"

"You're charger."

"Oh I tore the whole car apart before I realized I left in the bedroom." "I'm gonna go lay down."

"Are you sick?"

"I have a headache."

Two days later John was at the arena in his locker room. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"I have the papers from my doctor." Misty said.

"Fine I'll be by your room after the show." He hung up.

Misty went in the Divas Locker Room. Lorraine was in there.

"Hi Rae." Misty said.

"Hi."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'm so happy for you." "How far along?"

"Six weeks."

After the show John went to Misty's room.

"Hi." She said.

"Just show me the papers." He said walking in. She got them out of her purse and handed them to him. It was an official document saying that Misty was six weeks pregnant. The last page was signed by a doctor. The realization hit John like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god." He dropped the papers.

"What's the matter?" "Aren't you happy?"

"Happy?! "Happy?! "No I'm not happy!" "If it hadn't of been for you-

"Me?! "Now it's my fault?!"

"Not entirely it's my own stupid fault for not stopping you." "You seduced me and you know it."

"You wanted it just as much as me."

"Are you keeping the baby?"

"Of course I am." "Come on John, aren't you just a little excited that we're having a baby?"

"No." "I don't want a baby with you." "I wish I ever met you." "None of that matters now." "Whether I like it or not you're having my baby." "I'll take responsibility for it."

"I knew you would."

"Let me be perfectly clear." "The only thing I care about when it comes to you, is the safety and well being of my child." "Whatever fantasies you have us getting together can stop right now." "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Are you gonna tell Rae?"

"I don't have much a choice now do I?" "Keep me posted about the baby." He left.

He was walking back to his room. He took a deep breath and went in.

"Hi." Lorraine said. "Where'd you go?" "John what's wrong?" She asked noticing the look of his face.

"Honey sit down."

"Ok." They sat down on the couch.

"I have something to tell you." "I did something." "Something very stupid."

"What?"

"I lied to you about what happened on my birthday."

"You did?"

"The reason you didn't hear me come back that night was because I never did."

"Where were you?"

"In Misty's room."

"I don't understand." "Misty's room?"

"She was way to drunk to drive that night." "I gave her a ride." "She was having trouble walking so I helped her to her bedroom." "We kissed."

"Did you do more then that?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes."

"You had sex with her didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." She said with a look of realization on her face. "She's pregnant." She said as the tears started to flow. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah." "I'm so sorry." "God I am so sorry."

"Do you love her?"

"No." "I love you." She smacked him and stood up.

"You don't love me." She started getting her things together. John was following her. "How the hell could you do this to me?!" "Huh?!" "I loved you you bastard!" She picked up her suitcase and started walking towards the door.

"Lorraine please." "Please don't leave me." "I'm sorry I'm so sorry." She went to open the door. John put his hand on it. She looked at him.

"Why?" She said with tears just coming down her cheeks.

"I was drunk." "She doesn't mean anything to me." "It was a mistake."

"It does mean something." "She's having your baby."

"Lorraine I swear nothing like will ever happened again." "Can't we just try to work it out?" "I fucked up I know." "Please, I'm begging you." "I love you Lorraine." "Please don't go." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Go to hell John." "It's over." She opened the door.

"Rae." John said as she stepped through the door and shut it. "No." John sat on the floor. "God damn it!" He wiped his eyes.

Lorraine was in the elevator. She dropped to her knees and started sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed since Lorraine broke up with John. She was still pretty hurt. She couldn't believe John cheated on her. Not only that but with a woman she once considered a friend. On top of that she was having John's baby. Lorraine never sold her house in Miami so she moved back there. John had tried contacting her several times but she always ignored him. She hadn't spoken to him or Misty for a month. She was sitting in her hotel on the couch. She began to think of John.

**Flashback**

_Lorraine and John had been dating for two months. John had taken her to a really nice upscale hotel in Boston. They'd just finished dinner. Lorraine went out on the balcony. She was looking up at the stars. A few seconds later she felt John's arms wrap around her waist._

_"Did you ever imagine five months ago we'd be here John?" Lorraine asked._

_"No but I'm glad we are because I would've never realized how much I love you." Lorraine turned to face him._

_"Really?"_

_"Really." "I love you, Lorraine."_

_"I love you to, John." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

Lorraine started to cry.

_"You lying bastard."_ She thought.

Suddenly she felt very sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She'd been doing it all week. She had an appointment with a doctor in two days.

The next day everyone was at the arena. John was in his locker room. He'd been miserable since Lorraine left him. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Hi." Misty said. She went in.

"How did the ultrasound appointment go?"

"Great."

"The baby's ok?"

"It's great." "I heard the heartbeat today." "Wanna see a picture?"

"Sure." She took one out of her purse. "How far along?"

"Ten weeks." "You can keep that one."

"Thanks."

"Look John, I know you've been sad since Rae left you."

"I'm not discussing that with you." "You can leave now."

"John we're gonna have to be civil to each other for the sake of our baby."

"Well that's not till you have the baby." She left.

Lorraine was in the Diva's Locker Room. She'd just thrown up again. She turned around to leave just as Misty walked in.

"Hi Rae." Misty said.

"Don't talk to me." "You bitch."

"I know you're angry."

"Angry?" "Try destroyed." "Try devastated."

"I know I should've stopped him." "I was drunk I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" "You ruined my life." "I loved him." "If you weren't pregnant I'd beat the shit out of you." "Stay away from me." She left.

The next night at the arena there was a knock on John's locker room door. He answered it.

"Rae." He said surprised.

"We need to talk John." She went in. "I went to the doctor this morning." "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I'm keeping it." "I'll keep you updated." She went to leave.

"Rae wait."

"What?"

"I miss you."

"Don't." She said with her voice breaking and tears in her eyes.

"I love you."

"Stop it." She said as tears went down her cheeks.

"Lorraine I'm a mess without you." "Please, come back to me."

"Don't do this John." He kissed her. She kissed him back breaking it after a few seconds. "I can't be with someone I don't trust John." She left.


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed. Lorraine had decided to stay on the road with the WWE. They still booked her on autograph signings and appearances. She was happy about the baby but she imagined when she got pregnant that she and John would be deciding everything together. She even imagined that when she got pregnant that she and John would be discussing wedding plans. The reality was because of what John had done all she had was the baby. All of her dreams for a future with John were gone. She was sitting in her hotel room. She started rubbing her stomach.

"Hi, it's mommy." She said. "I'm sorry that you'll have to be born into this mess." "Your daddy and I really wanted you." "We planned for you." "You just happened you show up at a bad time." "I don't want you to ever doubt if daddy and I love you or not." "Even though we're not together anymore we both love you very much." "I'll tell you a secret." "I still love your daddy." "I just can't be with him anymore." Lorraine sighed.

Lorraine picked up her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John."

"Rae." "Hi."

"Don't get to excited." "I only called because I have my first ultrasound appointment tomorrow." "Would you like to come?"

"Sure."

"I have to be there at noon."

"That's fine." "I can drive you."

"No I'll just meet you there."

"Ok.

"See you tomorrow."

"Wait." "Don't hang up."

"I'm not doing this John." "Goodbye." She hung up.

The next day they met at the doctor's office. They were in the waiting room.

"Are you excited about the baby?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Me to."

"Are you sure you're ready for the responsibility of two babies?"

"I have to be."

"I know you'll be a great father to them both."

A nurse came out.

"Miss Dawson?" A nurse said.

"Right here."

They went back into an examination room. She got hooked to the machine.

"Is this the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am." John said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." The doctor looked at Lorraine. "You'll be happy to know that everything is still developing normally."

"Great." She said.

"How far along?" John said.

"Ten weeks." The doctor said. "I know this must be exciting for you both as a couple."

"We're not a couple anymore." Lorraine said.

"Oh." "Well I'll get your sonogram pictures printed up and you can be on your way."

Lorraine and John were walking through the parking lot.

"Lorraine would you like to go to lunch?" John asked.

"No."

"Just as friends."

"I'm not your friend."

"You're not hungry?"

"I am but I don't wanna go anywhere with you."

"You can't tell me the baby isn't hungry." "Come on." "It's only lunch."

"Ok fine." "Only lunch."

"Ok."

They went and had a nice lunch. All they did was talk about the baby. They went back to the hotel. He held the door for her and they were going inside. They got in the elevator.

"Can I walk you to your room, please?" He asked.

"I guess." They walked to her room. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome." "Can I say bye to the baby?"

"Yeah." He bent down by her stomach.

"Hi." "Daddy's gotta go but I love you." Lorraine couldn't help but smile when John was talking to the baby. "Be good for mommy." He kissed her stomach. He stood back up and looked at Lorraine. "Lorraine, what can I do to make things better between us?"

"Don't start this."

"I'll do anything."

"You can't."

"I can try just tell me what to do."

"Can you turn back time?"

"No."

"Exactly, no matter what nothing can change the fact that you slept with Misty and got her pregnant."

"I know but Rae I don't want her." "I want you." "I want us to be a family." "I love you."

"I gotta go."

"I know you still love me to."

"John."

"I'll never hurt you again." "I swear to you on the life of our child." Just then Misty turned the corner and walked passed them. Her baby bump was visible.

"That's why I can't take you back John." "Even if I was able to forgive you, that baby would be a constant reminder of what you did with her." She went in her room.

Misty was in her room. She dialed a number on her cell phone.

"OBGYN Connie Phillips." The woman said on the other end of the line

"Hey sis."

"Hi Misty."

"How's work?"

"Busy." "Is what you're working on paying off yet?"

"Not yet." "That bitch getting pregnant was a setback but I'll still get him."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"I could lose my medical license for what I'm doing."

"You won't I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed. Lorraine was beginning to show. She was four months pregnant. She decided to finally move on with her life. She was still hurting from what John did to her but knew she couldn't dwell on it forever. She was at the arena in catering getting a water.

"Hi Rae." Mike Mizanin walking up to her.

"Hi Mike."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok."

"That's good." "How's the baby?"

"Fine." "How have you been?"

"Good." "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out some time?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Alright."

"Dinner?"

"Sure."

"We can go after the show."

"Alright." "Call me tomorrow and we'll work out the rest of the details."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Lorraine went back to the Diva's Locker Room. AJ was there.

"Misty isn't in here is she?" Lorraine asked.

"No she just left."

"You'll never guess what just happened."

"What?"

"Mike Mizanin asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"I said ok."

"How can you do that knowing you still love John?"

"I do not still love John."

"Yes you do." "Anyone can see that."

"Well they're wrong because I don't."

"Not even a little bit?"

"I care about him but I do not love him."

"Whatever you say."

Misty was walking down the hall.

"Hey Misty." John said. She turned around.

"Hi John."

"Hi."

"I went to the doctor today." "It's a girl."

"I would've went with you if I'd known."

"You're busy." "I understand."

"Yeah but I haven't been to a single appointment with you yet."

"I'll let you know about the next one."

"Ok."

"What's in the bag?" She asked noticing the plastic bag in his hand.

"Toys and stuff for the baby." She took the bag.

"That's so sweet." "Thank you." She hugged him. He didn't hug her back.

"You're welcome." "I gotta go."

Lorraine and AJ were still sitting in the Divas Locker Room. There was a knock at the door. AJ answered it.

"Rae." "It's for you." She said.

Lorraine got up and went out into the hallway.

"Hi John." She said. He was holding a plastic bag in one hand and roses in the other.

"Hi Rae." "I got some stuff for the baby." Lorraine took the plastic bag and roses.

"Are the roses for the baby to?"

"Yeah."

"Real slick John."

"What?" "I can't buy my own baby some roses?"

"Yeah I'm sure that's what every baby wants." "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Lorraine went back inside.

The next night Lorraine met Mike at a restaurant.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Mike said.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you decided to come out with me tonight." "I've had a crush on you for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I should tell you." "As you know I just got out a long relationship." "I'm not looking for anything to serious right now."

"That's ok." "We can take it slow."

"Ok."

Mike walked Lorraine back to her room. John was getting ready to come around the corner and stopped when he heard them talking.

"I had fun tonight." He said.

"Me to."

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

"Not at all." They hugged. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Mike walked away Lorraine put the key in the lock. John came around the corner.

"Did he take you on a date?" John asked. She turned around.

"You were listening to us?"

"Did he?"

"Yes." John got a hurt look on his face. "John don't look at me like that."

"How could you go out with someone else?"

"It was one date." "It's not like he's my boyfriend." "Besides that, we're broken up."

"I don't wanna be."

"Well that's to bad." "It's been four months." "Our relationship is over." "I'm not coming back." "Ever." "You need to learn to accept that." She went in her room.


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed. The Hall Of Fame ceremony was in a few days. That day would have been Lorraine and John's two year anniversary. Lorraine had been on a few more dates with Mike but just casually it was nothing serious. Tomorrow she was finding out whether her baby was a boy or a girl. She couldn't wait. She was at the arena. She knocked on John's locker room door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She went in. They sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I find out what the baby is tomorrow." "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Of course."

"Ok."

"At least you let me."

"What?"

"Misty doesn't let me go to any of her appointments with her."

"That's a little odd."

"Every time I ask her it's I'll tell you about the next one."

"Huh?"

"I don't even know the name of her doctor."

"Maybe she just wants to keep that part of the pregnancy private."

"I don't know." "Lorraine I know you hate me but-

"I don't hate you John." "I just don't trust you."

"Rae, can't we please at least be friends?"

"For the sake of the baby I'll think about it." "If I say yes it's we're not gonna be close friends." "We'll be friends for the baby, that's it."

"Ok." "There's one more thing that I want."

"What?"

"I wanna kiss you." "Just one last time and I'll never bother you in that way again." "You don't even have to kiss me back."

"Alright." He kissed her. After a few seconds she started kissing him back. It was slowly growing more passionate. They laid back on the couch. Neither of them were thinking about what they were doing. They were just acting on there feelings. He started unbuttoning her shirt. He groaned into her mouth and her hands moved inside his shirt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lorraine broke the kiss. "You should get that." She said.

He got off of her. She buttoned up her shirt. He answered the door. It was Misty.

"Hi John." She said.

"I'm leaving." Lorraine said.

"You don't have to go." John said looking at Lorraine.

"Yes I do." She left.

"Thank you Misty." "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." He said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Forget it." "What do you want?"

"I realized I didn't give you a sonogram picture from last month." "Here."

"Thanks."

"John do you have a date for the Hall Of Fame ceremony?"

"No."

"Well maybe we could-

"Misty please understand this." "You and I are never gonna happened." "I don't like you." "You're part of the reason I screwed up my whole life." "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last woman on Earth."

"This is about Rae isn't it?"

"Goodbye Misty." He shut the door.

The next day Lorraine and John met at the doctor. They were in an examination room waiting for the doctor. Lorraine looked at John.

"About last night." Lorraine said. "Don't read to much into it." "The baby makes my hormones go a little crazy sometimes."

"Ok."

The doctor came in. She got hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations Rae." The doctor said. "It's a boy."

"A boy!" She said happily. "John it's a boy."

"This is great." John said.

A few nights later everyone was at the after party of the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Misty was faced away from everyone drinking from a champagne glass.

"Misty are you drinking?" AJ asked. Misty turned around.

"Of course not." "I'm pregnant." "I'm drinking water." AJ looked at her suspiciously and walked off.

John walked up to the table Lorraine was at.

"Rae do you wanna dance?" John asked. "For old times sake."

"One dance."

"Ok." They went out on the dance floor. "You look gorgeous tonight."

"I know that's not true but thank you."

"No you do."

"Well while we're on the subject, you look pretty nice to."

"Thank you."

"Oh."

"What?"

"The baby just kicked." "Put your hand here." He put his hand on her stomach.

"Whoa that's amazing." Misty watched them with hatred and rage.

The next day Lorraine was about to head out. They were in Minnesota. Wrestlemania was tonight. Lorraine got in her car. Suddenly something was thrown over her face. She could smell strong fumes. Then everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorraine woke up. Her vision was blurry. She had to blink a few times to focus. She was in an old looking bedroom that looked like it hadn't been touched for years. She had a really bad headache. She was laying on a mattress. She got up. Just as she was about to reach the door something stopped her. She looked back. Her left ankle was chained to a heater.

"Help me!" "Some please help!" She heard footsteps coming. The door unlocked and opened. "Misty." Misty was holding pills and a glass of water. "What did you do to me?"

"I chloroformed you." "That's why your head hurts." "Sit on the bed and I'll give you some aspirin." Lorraine sat on the bed. Misty started walking towards her. "If you try to attack me I'll handcuff you and you won't get any food tonight."

"Ok." Misty sat down on the bed and handed her the pills. Lorraine took them and took a sip of water.

"Good girl."

"Why are you doing this?"

"One simple reason Rae." "John." "He loves me I know it." "He just can't see it with you around."

"Please don't hurt my baby."

"I'm not gonna hurt the baby."

"What do you want?"

"I told you that already." "I want John." "I love him." "Now you won't be in the way anymore."

"So kidnapping me is your answer?"

"Rae when you got pregnant at first I was pissed." "Then I realized it could work to my advantage." Misty stood up and lifted up her shirt. She had a fake pregnancy belly on. She undid it. "I don't know how you do it my back's killing me."

"Oh my god, you're not pregnant."

"I can't have babies." "I don't have a uterus."

"You lying bitch."

"In a few months I'm gonna take your baby." "Then I'm gonna kill you." "John and I will have the perfect happy family."

"John doesn't love you."

"He will."

"He'll never love you."

"Yes he will." She said getting irritated.

"Then how come I almost had sex with him in his locker room the other day?" Misty smacked her.

"Shut up!" "He'll love me!" "He really enjoyed our night together to." "Look for yourself." Misty when over to the TV and turned it on. The DVD was playing of Misty and John having sex.

"You're disgusting." "You crazy bitch."

"As you can hear and see John's really enjoying himself." "Now I have to leave." She strapped the pregnancy belly back on. "After tonight I'm taking my maternity leave." "I'll be back to feed you."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Of course I will." "No one will every think to look for you here." "This is the apartment above my parents old bakery." "It's been shut down ever since they died." "This was my room." "See how handsome John looks in those pictures." She pointed to a wall that was covered in nothing but pictures of John. "I always knew we'd get married someday." She turned to leave. "Oh this neighborhood's practically a ghost town." "So yell for help all you want." "No one's gonna hear you." She left locking the door behind her.

Later that night everyone was at the arena. John knocked on the Diva's Locker Room door. AJ answered.

"Hey AJ." John said. "Can you tell Rae I'm here?"

"Rae's not here John."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I haven't seen her since last night."

"I'm starting to get worried I've been calling her all day and she's not answering her phone."

"That's strange." "Hang on." "Misty."

"Yeah?" Misty said appearing in the doorway.

"Have you seen Rae?"

"No why?"

"Nobody's been able to get in touch with her."

"Oh my god." "I hope she's ok."

After Wrestlemania John went back to the hotel. Lorraine's car was gone. He knocked on her hotel room door. When he didn't get a response he had management open the door. All of Lorraine's bags and personal belongings were still in the room. John called the police. They said they couldn't do anything for forty-eight hours. John went back to his room. He was worried to death. He started packing his suitcase. He noticed a little piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets. He took out the paper. It was Misty's proof of pregnancy papers. He saw the name Dr. Crow and a phone number. Which he was planning on calling first thing in the morning.

Lorraine was sitting on the bed thinking about her baby and John. She wanted to see John just one more time so she could tell him she loved him before she died. Misty came with a tray of food.

"Here." She said. "We have to keep my baby strong." She put the food on the bed. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Misty, you can have John." "I swear, just please let me go." "Let me go."

"Nice try." "See you tomorrow." She shut the door and locked it.

_"John, I love you so much." "Please don't let her take our baby."_ She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning John woke up. He called Lorraine's cell phone again. There was still nothing. John took out the paper and dialed the number he found.

"Crestview Psychiatric Hospital." The woman on the phone said. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have a Doctor Crow working there?"

"Yes we do." "She's the head of our adolescent psychiatric department."

"Where are you located?"

"2224 Maple Dr."

"Thank you." He hung up.

John drove to the psychiatric hospital. He was waiting for doctor Crow. She came out of her office.

"Hi I'm doctor Crow may I help you, Mr.?" She asked.

"Cena." "John Cena." "I need to talk to you."

"Alright lets talk in my office." They went in her office.

"Did you ever have a patient my the name of, Misty Phillips?"

"I'm sorry." "I can't disclose that information."

"Please." "I found your name written on proof of pregnancy papers she gave me."

"Do you have the papers with you?"

"Yes." He took the papers out of his pocket.

"This signature is a forgery." "I haven't seen or heard from Misty since she turned eighteen."

"So you do know something." "Tell me please."

"If this gets traced back to me I don't know you."

"Fine."

"Misty came here when she was fourteen." "We diagnosed her as a Schizophrenic." "Apparently she'd been having problems from a very young age." "When I met her she was obsessed with a man from television." "A pro athlete, wrestling I think." "His name was… "Oh my god, you're him." "When we wouldn't let her watch you, she'd go berserk." "She was in love with you and convinced herself that you loved her." "When she was seventeen we found a medication that we thought worked." "She'd stopped watching wrestling and said she wanted to be a lawyer." "How do you know her now?"

"She's a professional wrestler."

"What?"

"I made matters worse." "Six months ago I slept with her." "Now she's carrying my baby."

"I'm confused." "Carrying your baby?"

"Yeah she's pregnant."

"Mr. Cena there's no possible way she could be pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"When she was fifteen she was in an accident." "They had to remove her uterus to stop the internal bleeding."

"Do you think she would hurt someone?"

"Without medication it's a possibility."

"My ex-girlfriend's been missing since yesterday." "She's five months pregnant with my child."

"I don't think Misty would ever go that far."

"Does Misty have any family?"

"Let me check her file." She opened up a filling cabinet and got out Misty's file. "Both parents deceased." "One older sister." "Connie." "She's a doctor, an OBGYN." "She works at Meadowview Hospital."

John went to Meadowview Hospital. He walked right into Connie's office.

"What did your sister do to her?" John said.

"What?"

"Misty." "What did she do with Rae?"

"Who?" "I haven't spoken to Misty since last month." "When I forged a sonogram picture for her." "Misty talked about a woman sometimes but never addressed her by name." "I don't know anything I swear."

"You better be telling the truth." He left.

Lorraine was laying on the bed. Misty came in with some food.

"Lunch." Misty said.

"Misty can I take cuff off from around my ankle."

"You've been good so far so I suppose." Misty undid the lock. She sat on the bed next to Lorraine. Lorraine took the plate of food and smashed it in Misty's face. She went to run. Misty grabbed her leg. Lorraine fell on her stomach. She immediately felt pain in her stomach. "You bitch!" Misty dragged Lorraine back over to the chain and cuffed her ankle. "Now you don't get any food!" Misty went to walk out of the room

"Misty please don't leave me here!" Lorraine pleaded. "My baby!" "My baby!"

"If it you lose it that's your own fault." "Then I'll just kill you sooner." She slammed the door locking it behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks had passed. John had to go on an overseas tour to Europe. He called the police in Minnesota every day to see if anything new turned up. Nothing had. John was coming back to the United States tomorrow. He planned on going straight to Minnesota. Lorraine was now in her six month of pregnancy. After she'd fell it stopped hurting after awhile and she could feel the baby kicking. So she assumed everything was fine. She just finished her dinner. Misty came in the room to take the tray.

"You haven't said a word all day." Misty said. Lorraine looked at Misty.

"Fuck you."

"No I'll leave that to John." "He's great at it but you already know that don't you?"

"You are such a psychotic bitch." "You're so pathetic you have to get guys drunk just so they'll fuck you." Misty smacked Lorraine in the face.

"Watch your mouth." "John loved it." "He loved every second of it." Misty walked to the door and opened it.

"Misty." Misty turned around. "You can kill me and you can take my baby." "Even if you do that's not gonna change anything." "John will never love you, he'll never want you." "John loves me." "He'll always love me." Misty got an angry look on her face and slammed the door. Lorraine heard the door lock.

The next day John got to Minnesota at 6:00 AM. He'd been on flights all night. He went to Misty's house and sat outside. When she came out two hours later and got in her car John followed her. They drove for about a half hour. They went to a neighborhood that looked like it hadn't had anyone living in it for years. Misty parked her car. John parked far enough away so she would notice him. He looked up at an old, faded, chipped sign that said "Phillips Bakery" He saw Misty take a brick out of the building and unlock the door. She was in there for about an hour. John watched her put the key back in it's hiding place and drive away. He got out of his car and got the key from the hiding place. He unlocked the door and went inside. He was inside the empty bakery.

"Lorraine!" He yelled. "Rae are you here?!" "It's John!" John went around the counter and found stairs that went up. When he got to the top he opened a door. He was standing in a living room.

"Rae!"

"John?!" "John is that you?!

"Yes!"

"I'm in here!" "Help me!" John went to the door and turned the knob.

"Rae where's the key for this door?"

"Misty keeps it on her."

"Stand back I'm gonna break it down." Lorraine got as far back as she could. John started kicking the door. By the sixth kick it was almost down. He kicked it one more time and it came down. He went to Lorraine they hugged. She started to cry. "It's ok you're safe now." "I'm gonna get you out of here." They kissed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"What about the baby?"

"I fell on my stomach a couple weeks ago." "I think he's ok though I still feel him moving." John saw the chain on her ankle.

"Where's the key for that?"

"Misty has it." John took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"The address here is 589 Amber Street." "Talk to the police while I break this." He said handing her the phone. As John tried with all his might to break the chain with his hands. Lorraine told the police there location. After a few minutes Lorraine heard the chain break. She hung up the phone. "Come on let's go." Just as they were about to walk through the doorway, Misty appeared holding a gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misty said. "Get back in there." They backed back into the room.

"Misty don't do anything stupid." John said. "I know you're not pregnant."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." "I was gonna make sure you got the baby you wanted." "It's come to much of a risk." "I have to kill her right now." Misty pointed the gun at Lorraine.

"No!"

"John I love you." "Why can't you see that?" "You love me to." "You'll never realize it with her around."

"Misty please put the gun down." He slowly stepped towards her. "Please." "You're right, I love you." "I can see it now." "Just put the gun down." She started to lower the gun. John went to take it. She pulled away from him. They both had hold of the gun. It went off. John got shot in the chest. The gun fell to the floor.

"John!" Lorraine yelled. Misty looked horrified. She looked at Lorraine and that horror turned to rage.

"You bitch!" Misty shouted. "Look what made me do!" She charged at Lorraine slamming her against the wall. When she fell she landed on her stomach. Misty grabbed the chain that was still hanging from Lorraine ankle and wrapped it around Lorraine's neck. She was pulling as hard as she could. Lorraine couldn't breathe. Everything went dark.

Lorraine awoke to a beeping sound. The doctor was standing over her.

"It's alright Miss Dawson." The doctor said. "You're safe." "You're in the hospital." "Miss Phillips has been arrested."

"John." She said weakly. "John."

"Mr. Cena was very lucky." "If the bullet would've been one inch higher it would've killed him." "He'll make a full recovery." Lorraine looked at her stomach and noticed it wasn't big anymore.

"My baby."

"Your baby is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit." "The trauma to your stomach caused premature labor." "He's in an incubator." "His lungs are still underdeveloped." "He weights two pounds two ounces." "I'm not going to lie you." "He's not expected to make it."

"No." She said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry."

"I wanna see him."

"Soon but now you must rest."


	15. Chapter 15

Lorraine woke up the next day. They decided to keep her in the hospital for a few days. Just to ensure there were no complications with her. The doctor came in.

"Good morning Miss Dawson." The doctor said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Sore."

"That's to be excepted." "It'll pass."

"How's my son?"

"Still the same."

"What about John?"

"He's doing well."

"I wanna see him."

"Ok."

"I want us to see our son together."

"I don't know if John would be up for that yet."

"Listen we can agree we don't know how long my son has right?"

"Right."

"Then I want John and I to see him before… She got tears in her eyes.

"If he's up for it he can."

"Does he know I had the baby?"

"No."

"Ok."

"I know this is hard for you, but you can still have more children."

"I know."

Still hooked to her IV Lorraine went to John's floor to see him. She opened the door to his room and went in. He looked at her.

"Thank god you're ok." He said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." "Is the baby ok?"

"I had him."

"You had him?" "It's way to early for that."

"The doctor said because of the trauma Misty caused to my stomach, I went into premature labor."

"How is he?"

"Not good." "He's in an incubator." "He only weights two pounds, two ounces." "His lungs are underdeveloped." "They don't expect him to make it."

"That can't be true." "I mean they gotta be able to do something."

"He's in the Neonatal unit." "I haven't seen him yet." "Do you feel like you can come with me?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

They went down to the Neonatal ward. The baby had tubes all over it's body. They weren't allowed to touch him.

"John, he's so tiny." She said. "Look at him." She started crying. John took her hand.

"It's ok."

"He doesn't deserve this John." "He doesn't."

"I know." "Does he have a name?"

"No."

"We should name him."

"Ok." "How about Luke?"

"I like it."

"Lucas John Cena."

"Sounds nice." "Now Luke you listen to daddy ok?" "Don't believe these doctors." "You're gonna get better and mommy and I are gonna take you home." "Everything's gonna be fine." John said as his voice broke and he started to cry. "You can make through this." "I know it." "Daddy and mommy love you very much." John turned to Lorraine. They hugged and both cried. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks had passed. Lorraine was out of the hospital. John and Luke were still there. John was getting out next week. It was still unknown if Luke would make it not but Lorraine and John were hopeful. Lorraine was helping John change the bandage on his chest.

"Rae I was wondering." John said. "When you go home where are you going?"

"What?"

"I mean are you gonna take Luke and go back to Miami?"

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking that the two of you could come home with me."

"You wanna get back together?"

"Yeah." "I know you've been saying that you love me but part of me thinks that's because I almost died."

"I do love you John." "If you can swear to me nothing like what happened with Misty will ever happen again, then ok."

"Lorraine, I swear on Luke's life I'll never do anything that stupid again." "I just want us together, as a family."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"So this means you're coming home?"

"Yeah, I'm coming home." They kissed. "I gotta go."

"Where?"

"I gotta meet with that lawyer from the state today." "Remember?"

"Yeah." "One more kiss." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "When you go see Luke tell him mommy loves him and I'll be down to see him later."

Lorraine went to the lawyers office.

"Hello Miss Dawson." "I'm Alex Camden."

"Hello."

"I think with your and Mr. Cena's testimony's we should have no problem winning this case."

"Great." "So this will put her away for a long time right?"

"Actually, miss Phillips might not get any prison time."

"What?"

"Her attorney is going for the not guilty by reason of insanity defense."

"So she just gets away with it?"

"If the insanity defense works she'll go to a mental care facility for the rest of her life."

"No." "I want her in prison."

"I'm gonna do everything in my power to make that happen." "I believe she knew exactly what she was doing the whole time."

"My son is fighting for his life because of her." "She's the reason I had Lucas early."

"I understand that believe me." "Justice will be served."

"Thank you."

Lorraine turned her cell phone off while she was in the meeting. She turned it back walking out to her car. It rang.

"Hello?" She said. "John slow down I can't understand you." "What?!" "I'm on my way."

Lorraine hurried back to the hospital and into the Neonatal unit.

"John." He hugged her.

"He stopped breathing Rae." "I was talking to him and he was fine." "Then he just stopped breathing."

"They got him to breathe again though right?"

"They tried baby, they really tried but they couldn't." Tears started to come down his cheeks.

"No." "John, no." She started to cry. "You're saying that he's…

"He's dead."

"No John, please no." He hugged her. "Not my baby!" "Please not my baby!"

"I know honey." "I know."

"He was our boy John." "It's not fair." "I want my baby!" "No!" She said through her tears.

"It's ok." "Shh." "It's ok."


	17. Chapter 17

Two months had passed. The trial started tomorrow. John had went back to work. Lorraine decided to take a few months off. She was doing better. She'd moved back in with John. He was coming home to testify at the trial. Lorraine was making dinner. The front door opened.

"I'm home." He said.

"Hi honey."

"Hi." He said walking into the kitchen. They kissed.

"Dinner's almost done."

"Do you need any help?"

"You can set the table if you want."

"Ok."

A few minutes later everything was done. They were at the table. Lorraine stood up.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm done."

"You barely ate a thing."

"I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong Rae?"

"I'm tired."

"Honey do you wanna talk about Luke?"

"I wanna go to bed." "You can handle the dishes right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

John did the dishes and took a shower. When he went into the bedroom the lights were off and he could hear sniffling.

"Rae?" He said.

"What?"

"Talk to me." He turned the light on and got in bed. Lorraine rolled over.

"I'm just worried."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "What if she gets away with it?" "Even though the law doesn't recognize it, she murdered our son." "They only see it as endangering a child." "It's her fault she belongs in prison."

"I know." "She'll get what she deserves." "I know it because Lucas deserves justice and that's what he'll get."

"If it wasn't for her I'd still be pregnant and looking forward to the birth." "I wish I could kill her because I would." "First I would torture her for three weeks and make her suffer just like Luke had to." "I just…I want him back." She started to cry. John hugged her.

"I know I miss him to."

The next morning Lorraine and John went to the courthouse. A psychiatrist for the defense was on the stand. Misty's attorney was questioning him.

"When first examining Miss Phillips two months ago what did you find?" The attorney asked.

"She's a diagnosed Schizophrenic."

"Have you prescribed her any medication since learning this?"

"Yes for the last two months she's been taking Zyprexa."

"Is it working in your opinion?"

"Yes."

"Is she still in love with Mr. Cena?"

"In my opinion no."

"Do you feel that Miss Phillips is responsible for her actions?"

"No this was all part of psychotic episode."

"Does she feel remorse for what she did?"

"Yes." "She's very sorry."

"In your opinion if she continues taking the Zyprexa, could she lead a normal life?"

"Yes."

"Nothing further."

The prosecuting attorney stood up.

"So doctor in your opinion this was all one psychotic episode?" The prosecuting attorney said.

"Yes."

"Don't you think you would have to be thinking clearly to fake a pregnancy for months, plot a kidnapping, hold someone captive, plan to kill her and take the child?" "If someone was having a psychotic episode wouldn't be difficult to concentrate on all those tasks."

"Yes it would almost be impossible."

"No further questions."

John was up on the stand being cross examined by Misty's attorney.

"Why did Misty shoot you?" The attorney asked.

"She's insane."

"You didn't think she was so insane when you had sexual intercourse with her."

"Objection." The prosecuting attorney said.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"You were trying to take the gun from her." "Were you not?" The defense attorney

"Yes I was."

"Then the two of you began to fight over the gun."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it be safe to say that her shooting you was an accident?"

"No because I don't think it was."

"Nothing further."

Lorraine was now being cross examined by Misty's attorney.

"Do you blame Miss Phillips for the death of your son?" The defense attorney asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's her fault."

"This was your first pregnancy, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you don't know if you're capable of carrying a child full term."

"No."

"So how could you blame Miss Phillips?"

"The doctors told me if was from trauma to my stomach." "Trauma that she caused."

"Or could it have been from something else." "Say the stress of a cheating ex-boyfriend?"

"Objection." The prosecuting attorney said.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"Miss Dawson when it comes right down to it." The defense attorney said. "Can you really blame anyone for your son's death."

"How dare you." Lorraine said. "I had my baby three months early because of her." "Because of what she did to me." "For three weeks my son fought to survive." "He deserved his life…She looked at Misty. and you took it away." "I hate you for that." She started to cry.

"Nothing further."

The next day the jury reached a verdict. Everyone was in the courtroom.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your Honor." The Foreman said. "We find the defendant, guilty."

"What is your punishment recommendation?"

"Prison." The judge looked at Misty.

"Sentencing to take place immediately." "Will the defendant please rise?" Misty stood up. "Misty Phillips I sentence you to seventy-seven years in the State Penitentiary." "Court is adjourned."

Lorraine and John were walking down the courthouse steps. They stopped and hugged.

"We did it." John said. "It's over."

"Now Luke can rest in peace." They kissed.

**I'm back I wasn't feeling well for a few but I'm better now. I still would like to do a story with an actual Diva as a main character. Your thoughts? I've also been asked a few times to do a story where a deaf girl is the main character. I don't have anything aginst the idea I just don't know how it'd work. Your thoughts again?**


	18. Chapter 18

Two years had passed. Lorraine and John had moved on with there lives. Although Lorraine still had nightmares about what Misty did her sometimes. Lorraine had gone back to work. She and John's relationship was still going strong. In a strange way the whole situation with Misty brought them closer together. Lorraine was at the arena. John was standing by the curtain getting ready to go out.

"Honey wait." She said.

"What?" He said turning around.

"You need a kiss for luck." She kissed him.

"I think I'll have another." They kissed. John's music came on.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The next day at Minnesota State Penitentiary fireman were hosing off the remainder of the infirmary connected to the prison. Fire marshals were there.

"So what started the fire?" One of the fire marshals asked.

"Old wiring." Another said.

"How many casualties?"

"Three." "One's really bad." "Her face is so burnt it's unrecognizable."

"How do you know it's a her?"

"Her infirmary ID bracelet remained intact." They both bent down by the body. One of them removed the white sheet. The face was completely charred.

"Misty Phillips." "What's that in her hand?"

"I don't know." He said picking it up. The front of the picture was burned badly. He flipped it over. It had writing on the back. It read.

John. My eternal love.

The next night in Massachusetts Lorraine and John were at dinner at there favorite restaurant. They were both holding a glass of champagne.

"To us." John said.

"To us." They clanged there glasses together and each took a sip.

"Rae." "I think you should pick up your napkin."

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Just pick up your napkin."

"Ok." When she picked it up she saw a tiny box. "What's this?"

"Open it." She opened it.

"John."

"Lorraine, I love you." "I know I've made mistakes in the past but the only person I want is you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will." He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Lorraine was awakened by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said tiredly. "This is her." "Are you certain?" "Thank you." She hung up. "John." She sat up. "John wake up." He opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Misty's dead."

"What?" He said sitting up.

"That was the warden of the prison." "There was a fire in the infirmary where she was being treated for appendicitis." "She didn't make it out."

"Wow."

"I'm glad she's dead." "I just wish I could've seen it."

"Rae remember what doctor Fisher said?" "We can't let her control our lives." "Focus on the positive things."

"Like what?"

"Like." "You're gonna be my wife." He said smiling at her.

"You're right." "I'm sorry." "She just really gets to me."

"That's ok." They kissed.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	19. Chapter 19

Three months had passed. Lorraine and John's wedding was tomorrow. They were both very excited. John woke up in the hotel room. Lorraine wasn't next to him. He went out into the living room. She wasn't there. The bathroom door was closed.

"Rae are you in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah." A few seconds later she opened the door. She was brushing her teeth. She spit and came out. "Morning."

"Morning." "You ok?"

"Yeah." They kissed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"One more day."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Do we really have to sleep in separate rooms tonight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's tradition."

"I'll be lonely."

"Just think of all the fun that starts in Hawaii after the wedding." "One week just you and me."

"Well tonight when get home I might have to sneak over to the bedroom."

"No you won't."

"Baby you know what you do to me." "Sometimes I just can't help myself."

"Well you're just gonna have to."

"I'll try."

They flew home that night. The next morning Lorraine got up. She had somewhere else to be before the wedding started. By the time she got to the church she barely had time to put on her dress. She went back to change.

"It's about damn time." AJ said.

"They were really busy."

"Why didn't you just wait until you got back?"

"I wanted to be sure before we left." "This was the only day they had open."

"So?"

"Yeah I was right."

"Great."

"John doesn't know I was late does he?"

"No he thinks you were on time."

"Good."

Lorraine and John were standing in front of everyone.

"John place the ring on Lorraine's finger and say." "With this ring I dewed." The minister said. John put the ring on her finger.

"With this ring I dewed." John said.

"Lorraine place the ring on John's finger and say." "With this ring I dewed."

"With this ring I dewed."

"John do you take Lorraine but be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"Lorraine do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power invested in me." "By the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception they got on a plane to Hawaii. They had just gotten up to there room. She turned to John.

"We're finally married." She said happily.

"I know it's great."

"What do you wanna do first?" He grabbed her and kissed her. "How did I know that?" She laughed against lips. They went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. "John." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm."

"I have a wedding present for you."

"Yeah?" She broke the kiss and put his hand on her stomach.

"You're gonna be a daddy." "I'm pregnant." She said smiling. John smiled.

"Oh my god." "A baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"For sure."

"Yep came from the doctor this morning." "Eight weeks."

"This is great." "I love you Rae."

"I love you to John." They kissed.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing another story soon. I'm debating on whether or not to do a sequel to this one. I have a lot of story ideas right now and it's hard to narrow down.**


End file.
